


Smirk

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Smirk

Sean smirked seeing the stunned look on Viggo's face, finding Sean sprawled naked on his lumpy couch.

"Looking for your car keys again?" Sean asked. "I know where they are. Maybe I'll tell you if you do what I want," and then he told Viggo exactly what he wanted.

"Sean, please, or I'll be late."

Sean gave his straining cock a long firm stroke, then smiled at Viggo, "So be nice and persuasive."

Seeing Viggo crawl towards him was hot, and yes, he would certainly pay for that later when Viggo was home and back in control, but who cared?


End file.
